prelude de la dernière guerre
by fushigi.kokoro
Summary: Les pensées de Mu avant la guerre contre Hadès. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.


_**Prélude de la dernière guerre.**_

Elle était là, surplombant la falaise, à quelques mètres de moi, pourtant je n'y croyais pas.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, elle avait disparu en tombant de cette même falaise, me sauvant la vie mais y laissant la sienne du moins je l'avais cru jusqu'à maintenant.

D'après mon maître elle n'avait survécu que quelques heures avant de partir et être délivrée de la souffrance qu'éprouvaient son corps et son coeur.

Je n'ai pas compris le vrai sens de cette phrase à ce moment là…

Mais chaque nuit depuis je revivais ces derniers moments.

_Flash back_

_Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur les deux jeunes accrochés à la falaise. Tout deux étaient blessés et trempés, ils utilisaient leurs dernières forces pour ne pas tomber. Une voix leur parvint du haut de la falaise._

_? : Tenez bon les enfants, je vais vous remonter, accrochez vous à cette corde !_

_Jeune homme : Maître !_

_Une corde en piteux état glissa jusqu'à eux, le jeune homme tendit la main pour la saisir._

_Jeune homme : Je l'ai, Kaori, attrape ma main !_

_Kaori : Ca n'ira pas ! La corde risque de céder sous le poids !_

_Jeune homme : Ca ira, aller attrape ma main, tu ne tiendra plus longtemps._

_Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose mais il l'interrompit._

_Jeune homme : Kaori, le temps que je remonte tu sera trop faible pour t'accrocher ou même__saisir la corde, tu as déjà trop de mal à rester cramponner à la falaise !_

_Kaori : … Bon d'accord._

_Elle saisit sa main et aussitôt la corde commença à céder sous le poids trop important._

_Kaori : Mû ! Je te l'avais dis la corde ne tiendra pas ! A nous deux on est trop lourd !_

_Mû : Ca ira, ça doit aller, il le faut, si ça lâche, je nous remonterai sans !_

_Kaori : Tu est dans le même état que moi ! Il faut que l'un de nous lâche prise._

_Mû : Non ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! Kaori…_

_Sa main glissait de la sienne, la pluie n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire. Elle lui sourit et il compris qu'il ne saurait la faire changer d'avis. C'était elle qui allait lâcher, lui, devait survivre et devenir chevalier d'or comme promis. Mais il ne put se résoudre à la laisser tomber sans la retenir un maximum. Son maître essayait tant bien que mal de les hisser mais ils étaient encore loin du bord et la corde s'effilochait de plus en plus._

_Kaori : Ca va aller…_

_Mû : Non… On va s'en sortir… On s'était promis… Plus tard… Je devais…_

_Kaori : Me protéger… Je sais mais si tu meurs tu ne le pourras pas… L'un de nous deux va mourir… Et c'est moi._

_Mû : Non… Ne me laisse pas seul… On s'était dit qu'on serait toujours…_

_Kaori : Ensemble… Mais je serai toujours là, Mû, toujours… Tant que tu penseras à moi…_

_Mû : t'en va pas… Kaori… Je…_

_Mais il ne pu lui dire la suite. Sa main glissa pour de bon et elle tomba._

_Fin flash back_

Elle était sensé être morte… Pourtant elle était là, devant moi. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulant contre son corps fin et fragile. Elle se tourna vers moi, j'aperçu son visage… Par Athéna, qu'elle était pale, ses yeux brillaient, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses lèvres si rouges. Elle me sourit. Le même sourire que cette nuit là. Un sourire doux et apaisant, malgré les larmes.

Mû : Kaori…

Elle se jeta dans mes bras. J'étais étonné de notre différence de taille, j'avais facilement une tête et demi en plus qu'elle alors qu'avant, lorsque nous étions petits, c'était elle la plus grande… Elle était secouée par des sanglots trop longtemps retenus, dire qu'avant c'était elle qui me rassurait… Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté ainsi mais je sais qu'elle avait fini par se calmer et qu'elle s'était excusée. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir que la vie ne l'avait gâtée, mais la question qui m'obsédait était de savoir comment elle avait survécu à une telle chute. Je l'avais invité à boire quelque chose à l'intérieur, on avait beau être en été, une fois le soleil couché l'air se rafraîchissait rapidement.

Mû : Je suis… très content de te revoir…

Kaori : En vie ?

Mû : Euh… Oui, je dois l'avoué ça m'a fort surpris… Je pensais que… Tu n'avais pas…

Kaori : Survécu… Je comprends tout à fait, je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas m'en sortir vivante, mais j'ai eu… Oui, je croix qu'on peux dire que j'ai eu de la chance.

Mû : Que compte tu faire maintenant ?

Kaori : Et bien, j'étais passée voir si tu avais tenu ta promesse, celle de devenir chevalier d'or. Je suis heureuse de voir que c'est le cas et de te voir en pleine forme, bien qu'un peu soucieux.

Sa remarque ne m'étonna qu'à moitié, depuis toujours, il nous suffisait d'un regard pour se comprendre. Les mots ne nous étaient pas utiles. Nous savions comment réagissait l'autre et elle avait toujours su quand j'allais mal sans même me questionner. Cependant, qu'elle puisse encore lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ou presque m'étonnais, d'autant plus que je me livrais bataille pour ne pas trop montrer mes émotions.

Kaori : Tu sais je croix bien être, sans me vanter, une des rares personnes à qui tu ne peux rien cacher ou mentir, Mû.

Mû : Oui, c'est vrai et ce depuis tout petit… Dis moi…

Kaori : Oui ?

Mû : … Tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu ?

Kaori : Comment ça ?

Mû : Et bien… Rester ici quelque temps avec moi… Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu…

Elle n'a répondu à ma question qu'avec un sourire, sans doute attendait-elle que je le lui demande. Quoi qu'il en soit elle resta avec moi quelques mois pendant lesquels nous nous étions fort rapprochés.

Elle semblai avoir retrouvé son coté espiègle bien que quelques fois je l'ai surprise en proie au désespoir. J'ai toujours cherché la raison de ce mal mais elle ne m'en a pas fait par. De mon coté sa présence m'enchantait, me faisait revivre malgré les guerres que nous avions mener mes compagnons et moi. Ceux-ci ignoraient son existence, ils savaient juste que je m'étais rendu pour quelques temps à Jamir pour me ressourcer.

Chaque jours de plus passé avec elle me faisait réaliser mes sentiments envers elle, mais je ne trouvais jamais le courage de le lui dire. J'avais essayé quelques fois mais à chaque fois, je ne parvenais pas à aligner plus de deux mots. Qu'il est dur d'avouer ses sentiments aux êtres chers. Pourtant à chaque fois que j'essayais sans y parvenir elle me charriait gentiment et m'encourageait à recommencer. Dans ces moments là, je feignais d'être vexé et nous partions en fou rire immédiatement.

Auprès d'elle je goûtais enfin au bonheur, mais il est souvent de courte durée…

Un après midi, alors que nous nous étions allongé pour savourer la chaleur que diffusaient les rayons du soleil sur nos peaux, un étrange cosmos se fit sentir à quelques mètres de nous. "Aucune trace humaine à l'horizon" à peine avais-je fini cette phrase qu'un étranger entouré d'une cape de voyage noire à capuche apparu devant nous.

Kaori : Qui êtes vous ?

Etranger : Mademoiselle Kaori, je suis venu pour vous transmettre un message.

Mû : Tu n'as pas répondu ! Qui es-tu ?

Etranger : Mon nom importe peu… Mademoiselle, il vous faut rentrer. Le sceau d'Athéna qui retient les cent-huit spectres d'Hadès faiblit de plus en plus. Il vous faut vous mettre à l'abri.

Kaori : Et pourquoi devrais-je rentrer, pourquoi les spectres s'en prendraient-ils à moi ? Que leur apporterai ma mort ou mon salut ?

Mû : Kaori que ce passe-t-il ? Tu le connais ? De quoi parle-t-il ?

Kaori : … Je t'expliquerai cela tout à l'heure… Etranger répond moi !

Etranger : vous savez bien mademoiselle, votre trépas leur assurerait la réussite de leur mission ici bas… Vous devez rentrer vous mettre à l'abri… S'il vous plait, ne traînez pas…

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, l'étranger disparu comme il était apparu.

Kaori resta un moment le dos tourné, silencieuse, puis elle se tourna vers moi.

Kaori : Je croix que nous avons à discuter tous les deux.

Elle me raconta tout ce qui c'était passé depuis sa chute et sa "mort". Elle n'avait survécu que grâce aux Dieux qui lui avaient accordé un sursit. Sa résurrection avait renforcé le sceau d'Athéna qui retenait les spectres d'Hadès prisonniers, seulement à sa mort le sceau se briserai et libèrerait ces démons. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans un endroit reculé dans les montagnes. Elle devait y demeurer mais c'était échappé pour respirer et voyager un peu. Kaori n'avait jamais supporté rester tout le temps au même endroit.

Elle m'annonça qu'elle était obligée de partir d'ici quelques jours sous peine de voir d'autres gardes venir la chercher pour l'emmener de force. Elle avait jusqu'à présent réussi a les semer et les berner mais ils avaient fini par la retrouvée.

Cette nuit là, mon cauchemar me revint et me réveilla en sursaut, la réveillant par la même occasion.

Kaori : Tout va bien ?

Mû : Oui, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…

Kaori : Un affreux cauchemar si j'en juge le cri que tu as poussé en te réveillant.

Je soupirais, en effet il était terrible puisque je revivais le moment ou tout avait basculer et ou j'avais réaliser a quel point elle comptait pour moi. Elle a du deviner mes pensées puisqu'elle vint s'asseoir, me fit un sourire triste et pencha sa tête sur le coté, comme elle en avait l'habitude dans des moment comme ça.

Kaori : Tu veux en parler ?

Mû : …

Kaori : Tu te rappelles ? Quand nous étions petits lorsque l'un de nous faisait un cauchemar on se le racontait pour ne plus le faire…

Mû : …

Kaori : Mais peut être que tu ne veux pas m'en parler… Quoi qu'il en soit si tu veux parler je suis là.

Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à regagner son lit, juste à coté du mien, quand ne pouvant plus me taire je lui saisis le bras.

Mû : Attend… Je… Ce cauchemar… Je le fais depuis… Depuis que …

Kaori : …

Mû : Depuis que tu es tombée…

Kaori : Je vois c'est donc cela qui te tracasse…

Elle se rassit et me prit dans ses bras.

Kaori : Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis en vie, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, j'ai prise cette décision en connaissance de cause. Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, tu as continué à vivre et tu es devenu chevalier comme promis. Merci Mû.

Mû : Kaori… Je… Je…

Kaori : Oui ?

Mû : … Je t'aime !

J'avais enfin prononcé ces mots que je n'avais pas réussi à dire chaque fois que j'avais essayé. Je n'attendais pas vraiment sa réaction, j'étais heureux de lui avoir avoué mes sentiments. Bien que j'ignorais totalement ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour moi, nous avions toujours été proches mais nos sentiments étaient fort confus. Peut être qu'en fait me considérait-elle comme un frère ou un amis…

Elle me sourit cette fois d'un sourire heureux et chaleureux.

Kaori : Voila donc ce que tu essayes de me dire depuis le début. Moi qui pensais que je n'étais pour toi qu'une petite sœur. Je suis heureuse.

Voyant mon interrogation elle me répondit "moi aussi je t'aime". Ces yeux brillaient et des larmes, de joie sûrement, menaçaient de couler. Je l'attirait à moi, la pris dans mes bras et enfuit mon visage dans son cou. Un parfum de rose m'envahi ainsi qu'un bonheur infini. Je relevais la tête et l'embrassa. Elle s'allongea à mes coté et mis sa tête sur mon torse. Je croix qu'on est resté ainsi un petit instant avant de tous deux sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle resta encore trois jours à mes coté, le temps passait trop vite à notre goût. Les journées avaient beau êtres longues, elles passaient à une telle vitesse qu'on avait l'impression que le temps s'accélérait.

Le dernier jour, nous fîmes notre possible pour ne pas montrer à l'autre à quel point nous étions triste de nous quitter. Elle comme moi, savions que nous ne nous reverrions plus, la tristesse se lisait dans nos yeux.

Elle ne parti qu'en fin de journée, un garde était venu la cherchée. Nous nous dirent au revoir et elle parti au loin.

J'appris quelques semaines plus tard par un messager qu'elle avait été tuée par un étranger en cape à capuche noire, on l'avait retrouvé près de son corps avec une dague à la main. Il avait avoué qu'il l'avait tué et s'en était allé avant qu'on ne sache son identité.

Je compris alors que la dernière guerre allait commencer et que je n'allais sans doute pas tarder à la retrouver.


End file.
